


Послушай

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, mentions of face-sitting, mentions of gang rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: — Ты так долго слушала меня, послушай и сейчас.





	Послушай

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам [этого](https://youtu.be/9Ad1q7NaMC8?t=119) диалога

— Ты так долго слушала меня, послушай и сейчас.

Рация шипит рваными помехами, но Лара готова поклясться, что даже сквозь них слышит тихий взвизг расстегиваемой молнии. 

Чертов Рурк. Чертова рация. Чертов Лодж и все, кто приложил к этому руку. И ведь Лара не может переключить или выключить с концами чертову частоту, на которой слушает переговоры наемников, потому что может пропустить что-нибудь важное. 

Лучше бы пропустила все вместе. 

Мужчины вроде Рурка так предсказуемы. Лара знает, что будет дальше. 

Она, конечно, не нажимает кнопку передачи, не отвечает ничего, делая вид, будто бы и не слышит, — вести томные беседы с врагом последнее, что ей нужно этой душной влажной ночью под натянутым над очагом брезентом от дождя, — но это все равно бесполезно, потому что не походит даже на самый наивный обман. Рурк тоже отлично знает, что она не станет переключать. 

В рации раздается хриплый вздох и шуршание, словно на другом конце устраиваются поудобнее — и голос Рурка становится еще более вкрадчивым, чем обычно.

— Вы, хорошие девочки, любите, когда с вами обращаются нежно. Уверен, что ты именно такая. В джунглях некому обнять, пожалеть, отпустить грешки, погладить по беспокойной голове и сказать, что это ничего, тебе _пришлось_ убить всех этих людей, ты не виновата, что целое село погребено под потоками сели, ты просто делала то, что считала нужным, и в этом нет злого умысла. 

Лара переворачивается на бок, стараясь не пропускать внутрь его слова. 

— В джунглях каждая тварь хочет тебя укусить, придушить, убить, сожрать. В джунглях не место таким, как ты. Ты давно ни с кем не общалась по душам, как это делают нормальные люди. Ты давно ни с кем не трахалась до потери сознания и звезд в глазах. Есть только злость, боль и напряжение — и никаких нежных губ, сильных рук или умелого языка. О, ты бы хотела одержать победу и такого рода. Маленькие фантазии маленькой девочки. Чтобы какая-нибудь гадкая тварь вроде меня отлизала тебе, причем по полному и безоговорочному согласию.

В его голосе слышится неприкрытая улыбка — и Лара уверена, что сейчас, когда он говорит это, сжимая член в руке, на уме у него _совсем иное._

_Лживая дрянь._

— Допустим, в жизни так не бывает и я бы скорее приказал всей своей роте пустить тебя по кругу, а сам бы сидел и попивал что-нибудь особенно ценное из погребов Тринити, но опустим это. Сейчас представим, что ты присаживаешься мне на лицо и сладко трешься о мой нос и высунутый язык, пачкая лицо смазкой. О, тебе нравится — даже несмотря на то, что в жизни ты бы скорее вышибла мне мозги при случае. Но это тебе не по зубам, детка, ведь я не рядом, а на другом конце частоты. 

Лара переворачивается уже на другой бок, и ей хочется заткнуть уши, лишь бы не слушать его больные фантазии, на фоне которых она как будто даже может уловить звуки скользящей по члену руки. 

_Сколько солдат в его роте?_

Его дыхание становится чуть сбивчивым — а, может, все это лишь часть игры. 

За каждым его словом — яд. 

— Я сосу твой клитор, словно от этого зависит моя жизнь. Каждая наивная девочка хочет, чтобы гнусный гнет патриархата был свержен, не так ли? — Рурк легонько посмеивается, и конец этого смешка тонет в невесомом стоне. — Так вот. Я проникаю в тебя языком. — _«Трое моих лучших людей входят в тебя одновременно»._ — Мне хочется проникнуть глубже: язык не слишком подходящая для этого часть тела, но не мне решать. — _«Я решаю, что могут присоединиться еще двое, как — не моя проблема»._ — Твой клитор такой возбужденный, что от каждого прикосновения ты вздрагиваешь. — _«Ты порвана в клочья и дергаешься от прошивающей насквозь боли»._ — Мне достаточно добавить еще слюны и начать надавливать на него языком еще быстрее, чтобы тебя выгнуло в оргазме, и тогда я, конечно же, кончаю сам, без рук. — _«Мне безразлична и ты, и твои чувства, и женщины в целом — я просто люблю доводить дела до конца»._

Он замолкает. Лара слышит отвратительные хлюпающие звуки члена, скользящего в его руке, и потом — сдавленный хрип. 

— Я доведу дело до конца, Лара. Можешь быть в этом уверена. И когда ты наконец придешь ко мне сама, то не пожалеешь. — Он делает паузу, в которой Лара слышит звук застегивающейся молнии. — Не успеешь. 

Между ног у Лары все горит — но этой ночью она не станет к себе прикасаться.


End file.
